


in my feelings

by lovebelts



Category: SHINee
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Texting, in which a joke kibum once made no longer amuses him, might regret this one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 22:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebelts/pseuds/lovebelts
Summary: i want you, and i need you, and i'm down for you always(a minkey text drabble)





	in my feelings

**Author's Note:**

> a drabble published months too late. i wish i thought of this much earlier ...  
> rated g. features the fucking word once.

**mino [2:15 AM]**  
Key

 **mino [2:15 AM]**  
Key

 **keybum 🍑 [2:20 AM]**  
hey mango

 **keybum 🍑 [2:20 AM]**  
just get back from filming? :-)

 **mino [2:21 AM]**  
Kibum dnt interrupt me plz.

 **mino [2:21 AM]**  
Now i have 2 start agn

 **keybum 🍑 [2:22 AM]**  
what

 **mino [2:22 AM]  
**ssshhhhhhh

 **keybum 🍑 [2:23 AM]  
**okok I'm waiting

 **mino [2:23 AM]**  
OK here goes

 **mino [2:23 AM]**  
Key

 **mino [2:23 AM]**  
Key

 **mino [2:24 AM]**  
Do u love me

 **mino [2:24 AM]  
**Are u riding

 **mino [2:24 AM]**  
ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ

 **keybum 🍑 [2:25 AM]**  
...

 **mino [2:32 AM]**  
Wait bum are u still there

 **mino [2:32 AM]**  
bum r u still typing i can see the dots

 **keybum 🍑 [2:35 AM]**  
go to sleep you fucking idiot

 **mino [2:35 AM]**  
Hey

 **mino [2:35 AM]**  
At least u didnt say no :-)

**Author's Note:**

> GOD posting this is nerve wracking.  
> i wrote this on a pretty gloomy day, and i made myself crack a smile. i hope i can say the same for you^^ thanks for reading!


End file.
